Carmelita's Hero
by GERHDFGN
Summary: This i my first ever fan fic but here goes. This is the ending of Sly 3 only in Carmelita's view. Major spoiler. Pleas r and r.


I do not own any of the sly characters and whatever.

This is my first ever fanfic hope you like it.

This is my own version of the end of Sly 3. I decided to try it in Carmelitas' view, I'm quite happy how it turned out but it's my first ever fan fic so please but honest and read and review. Enjoy.

**Chapter One **

Carmelita's view

Carmelita was running as fast as she could, getting over or around all the different cooper challenges. She was inside the cooper vault at any other time she would have been astounded and a little impressed at just how much the coopers had stolen over the years but all she could think about was him.

Sly Cooper, the latest in a line of master thieves going back generations. Earlier she had had to save him from a huge genetics experiment which was trying to crush him to death, slowly and painfully. She couldn't believe the feelings going through her heart as she saw him fight for his life. Only one thing had mattered, saving him.

Now she was off to save him again, Carmelita had seen Dr M follow Sly into the vault and realised Sly may be hurt by a sneak attack or even killed. She couldn't let that happen so here she was, running to the rescue of a guy she had been chasing for years.

Along the way she found pictures of each family member of the coopers, finally down to one slashed in two. A young raccoon sitting on an adult raccoons' lap. She suddenly realised that this must be Sly and his father who had been brutally separated. She silently reached up and touched the young Sly's face. As hard as it was to admit, Carmelita couldn't hide it anymore. She loved Sly and he could be in trouble so she tore her glance from the painting and raced along the last of the cooper tasks to find the inner sanctum.

Carmelita came to a huge door shaped like the cooper gang's calling card, she was sure she could hear voices just beyond it and there was not time to try and pick this lock. Besides, the subtle approach had never been her strong point.

Blasting the doors to smithereens rushed in and yelled at the top of her voice:

"Hold it right there, both you criminals are going to jail" it was more of a reflex than anything, Carmelita was just relieved that Sly was ok.

"Nice to see you gorgeous" Sly said accompanied by one of his amazing smiles.

"You too" replied Carmelita. He was safe, the relief flooded through her but it was short lived.

"Ah love interest" said Dr M sarcastically and almost immediately returned to his unusual viscous tone said "I might be beaten but I'll make you suffer" while aiming at Carmelita.

The next few second passed in slow motion.

"Not her" Sly called out dangerously as Dr M grinned and pulled the trigger. Carmelita couldn't react in time and merely watched as the blast came toward her, ever closer.

Suddenly a movement to her right caught her attention, Sly was running toward her. Realising what he was bout to do Carmelita tried to cry out but it was too late. Sly jumped in front of her using his body as a shield. Carmelita watched in horror as sly took the shot right in the chest sending him flying upward onto a higher level. Carmelita watched him lay there for a split second, praying with all her heart that he would get up, ready to fight, to protect her, but he did not wake and the final realisation hit Carmelita like a wave of icy cold water.

Sly was dead, the man she loved was dead and there standing before her was the murderer. Hate was building up inside her stronger and larger than ever before.

"No-one hurts my criminal!" she cried as she rushed forward to finish Dr M.

Dr M was faster than he looked but not fast enough, it didn't take long for Carmelita to disable him. She dodged almost all the blows he dealt and was hitting him over and over again, the last few seconds replaying in her mind. She had to stop this monster, to make him pay for what he did to sly. Dr M finally had enough and callapsed to the floor. Carmelita took a second to catch her breath before looking up to the overhead balcony where Sly lay.

Jumping up she felt tears form in her eyes at the site of his body, previously so full of energy and life. Walking toward him she saw him stir, Carmelita couldn't believe it, he was alive!

"Ooh, what happened?" asked Sly rubbing his head.

"Sly" it was all she could say. Word could not descried the relief flowing through her.

"Where are we? What's going on?" asked sly looking around him, confused.

Something wasn't right, Carmelita could feel it.

"Sly do you remember anything?" asked Carmelita.

"No, who are you?" asked Sly frowning slightly.

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox" she replied, he didn't even remember her, she couldn't believe it.

"Right and who am I?" asked Sly.

"You . . . you're my . . . partner. Constable Cooper " said Carmelita, maybe just maybe Sly wouldn't go to jail. Maybe they could be together.

"Well partner, we'd better get out of here, we don't have much time" said Sly indicating to the ceiling. Huge chunks where falling around them but Carmelita only had eyes for Sly

"Let's go".


End file.
